todo_sobre_kpopfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Park Shin Hye
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre: '박신혜 / Park Shin Hye (Bak Sin Hye) *'Nombre en chino: '朴信惠 / Pu Xin Hui *'Profesión:' Actriz, modelo, cantante y bailarina *'Apodos:' Hacci , Alice y Randy ShinHye *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''18-Febrero-1990 *'Lugar de macimiento: Paju, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''168 cm *'Peso: 50 Kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Madre, Padre y un Hermano mayor *'Religion:' Cristiana Dramas *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Flower Boy Next Door (tvN, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012 cameo ep 1) *Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (KBS2, 2012) *You've Fallen for Me (MBC, 2011) *Hayate the Combat Butler (FTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010, cameo) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Temas de Dramas *''Pitch Black'' tema para Flower Boy Next Door (2013) *''Will Forget You '' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''The Day We Fall In Love'' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Lovely Day'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Without a Word'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) * Still tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (junto a A.N.JELL) *''Fly Me to the Moon'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jang Geun Suk) *''Prayer'' tema para Tree of Heaven (2006) Programas de TV *it City Park Shin Hye Healing Trip (Olive, 2012) *Music and Lyrics (MBC MUSIC, 2012) (with Yoon Gun) *It City Park Shin Hye in New Caledonia, Take It Paradise!! (Olive, 2009) Películas *Love's Rock-Paper-Scissors (2013) *Gift From Room 7 (2012) *Dinosaur & I o Dream of a precious day (2010) *Cyrano Agency (2010) *Evil Twin (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) Temas para Películas *''It Was You'' tema para Cyrano Agency (2010) (feat Lee Min Jung) Anuncios *'2013:' Enprani *'2013:' Holika Holika *'2013:' Jambangee *'2013:' Market-O *'2013:' Sonovi *'2012:' MBC Music Channel *'2012:' Dr. G (Gowoonsesang) Cosmetics *'2011:' Pepero *'2011:' MAC F/W *'2011:' Codes Combine CF F/W (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2010:' Lacoste *'2010:' Garden 5 (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' VIPS *'2009:' Fuji Film *'2009:' Coca-cola Dynamic Kin (con Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009 - 2010:' Etude House (con Lee Min Ho) *'2009:' Etude House BB Compact (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Etude House VIP Girl (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Lous Quatorze Candy Bag *'2009:' G-market Star-shop *'2008:' Happy Point Card *'2008:' Nongshim Noodles *'2008:' G-market Star-shop *'2007:' KTF *'2007:' Nike *''2007:' Negouri *'2006 - 2007:' Clride (con Joo Ji Hoon) *'2006:' KTF Bigi *'2005:' Case *'2004:' LG Telecom Aladdin CF *'2004:' Pocari Sweat *'2004:Ssamzie Sports *'''2004: Hanbul Cosmetics Sugar Ray Vídeos Musicales *Lee Seung Ki "Alone in Love" (2012) *Taegoon “Super Star” (2009) *Taegoon “Call Me” Junto a Hero JaeJoong(2009) *Kim Jong Kook “Pyun Ji ”(Letter) (2006) *Fortune Cookie “Fake Love Song” (2004) *Lee Seung Hwan “Got - Flower” (2003) *Lee Seung Hwan “Sarang Ha Na Yo - Do You Love?” (2001) Premios *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Actriz Más Popular - Gift From Room 7 *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Drama Especial Corto - Actriz (Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost) *'48th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Drama Popular (Heartstrings) *'2011 Entertainet Awards:' Asian Popular Female Star Award *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Premio a la Popularidad por (Cyrano Agency). *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio a la Popularidad por (Cyrano Agency) *'''2011 Entertainet Awards: Asian Popular Female Star Award *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful). *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: Nominada - Mejor Nueva Actriz (Kimicheed R *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nueva Actriz Revelación (Kimcheed Radish Cubes) *'2004 MBC Premio: Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful) *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: Nominada - Mejor Nueva Actriz (Kimicheed Radish Cubes) *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nueva Actriz Revelación (Kimcheed Radish Cubes) *'SBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Actriz Infantil (Stairway to Heaven) *'2004 MBC Premio: Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos *'SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Actriz Infantil (Stairway to Heaven) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio de Juventud Curiosidades *'Educación:' **'Escuela Primaria:' Hak Kang Elementary **'Escuela Media:' Young Pa Girl's Middle School **'Escuela Secundaria:' Young Pa Girl's High School **'Universidad:' Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Teatro y Cine) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música y jugar béisbol *'Talento:' Bailar y actuar *'Religión:' Cristianismo *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" del álbum "Got" de Lee Seung Hwan *'Temores: 'Cosas afiladas y las alturas *'Colores Favoritos : 'Blanco y Rojo *'Mascotas: '''Bongji y Nori *Se le apoda Randy ShinHye porque su pose al abrir un partido de béisbol fue igual a la de Randy Johnson. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, así lograría interpretar a una auténtica japonesa. *Guarda una gran amistad con Lee Wan, Joo Ji Hoon, Lee Hong Ki, Jung Yong Hwa y Jang Geun Suk. *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una de pobre . *Es muy talentosa en Tae Kwon Do, hasta puede romper multiples tablones de ladrillo con su mano. *Los padres de Park Shin Hye son muy buenos cantantes; su hermano mayor toca muy bien la guitarra. Por eso se nombra a la familia de Shin Hye como una "Familia Musical". *La actriz Park Shin Hye tuvó un accidente de tráfico alrededor de las 11:30 PM el 17 de Julio del 2011. El coche se estrelló en la barandilla de una carretera, y cinco personas, incluyendo a Shin Hye, resultaron heridas y fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano. *Durante las visperas navideñas del 2009, Shin Hye viajó a Nepal, a una aldea llamada Tepatali, cumpliendo labores sociales por la navidad. Atendió a los niños (quienes por el arduo trabajo rural, tenian heridas), compartió con ellos, hasta vistió un traje de "Santa Claus" y brindó regalos muy útiles (como los necesarios para que los niños pudieran seguir con sus estudios). *Fue embajadora del 11º Festival Internacional de Filmes de Jeonju junto con Song Joong Ki. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Twitter Oficial *Park Shin Hye International Community *Wikipedia en Ingles Categoría:K-actriz